Memories
by rcf1989
Summary: Bree & Katherine are in another town, due to their catering business. They're spending some days in that town and one of those days, the following day of event they prepared, they woke up and none of them can't remember anything. / Currently abandoned, may return to it someday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Mary Alice voice over**

6 days passed by since my friends arrived in another town to prepare a new event. Their catering business was succesful and it was launching them into something they never thought of. However, this stormy yet warm day was different, as they were about to find something that would change their friendship in a quite unexpected way.

--

It was a dark, stormy early morning outside yet as it was a summer storm the day was hot. Thunders were coming and going and the pouring rain gave it a more dramatic ambient. However, this combined with the room she was in gave it a gothic atmosphere. Everything was decorated in black and crimson, and the furtinute seemed to be from the 19th century.

She was lying in a comfortable bed, with crimson satin sheets with black trimming; also the pillows were black with crimson trimming, just to make it fit. "This is not my cup of tea, but I must admit it really fits and it was beautifuly done." The red head woman thought to herself. Also, there was something that extranged her, feeling the sheets in contact with her bare skin, as that's not the kind of thing she'd do unless she'd had sex with someone. "No, that's impossible. I should remember it if it happened." She thought to herself again, and she was sure it didn't happen because she didn't feel anyone by her side, although she was terrified to turn to her other side and find someone. But there was something even scarier: she couldn't remember anything. How she get to the room, what happened there or what happened before. It was like the previous day was blocked out of her mind or simply didn't happen. She did remember the day before that one, and then she found herself in the bed. It was a blank she needed to fill or she could go crazy as not knowing what happened in over 24 hours was not normal.

After she calmed down, she closed her eyes and try to sleep for a little longer, hoping that whenever she was awake again she'd be able to remember everything. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon as when she was almost asleep she felt someone's hand stroking softly her stomach, making her feel butterflies as soon as that hand touched her, and then it stopped to rest there. This made her widen her eyes and froze her. After taking some deep breaths, she put her hand in the one over her stomach and tried to analyze it and she had the conclusion that it belonged to another woman, which made her even freak out more.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

Yes, my beloved red headed friend couldn't remember what happened and when she finds out with the help of the woman lying by her side, who suffers from the same memory loose, it will have an effect on both that nobody could have predicted... Or not?

--

Once the red head got all the courage she could, she decided it was about time to turn to her other side and discover who was lying by her side. She closed her eyes, and turned slowly making the hand that was resting in her stomach now rest in her back. As soon as she opened them, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the woman lying next to her.

Both red heads were lying in bed, naked and just covered with the satin sheets. The one awake was in shock, and the other one was still sleeping with a warm smile in her face. "At least I know her and it's not an stranger." She thought to herself while not knowing why she was running her finger in her friend's arm. As soon as she realised what she was doing, automatically stopped. "What am I doing?" She thought confused, though through her mind was also another one: "She's so beautiful and peaceful, just like the sleeping beauty though red headed instead of blonde. And with this almost none existant light, and the sheet colours... She's like a real life doll, almost porcelain..." She had to stop thinking that before it went worse, though it was too late as she found herself kissing her friend's neck and her hands running down her back. As soon as she released, she stopped absolutely shocked by her behaviour as it was so out of herself. She spent the next minutes waiting to her friend to wake up, who as soon as she opened her eyes couldn't really believe how they were in the same place, the way they were and also, not been able to remember anything between the day before the event and the exact moment she opened her eyes.

"Morning" said Katherine quite sleepy.

Bree was lying by her side, looking at the ceiling, and still looking there she spoke, coldly. "Morning. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I don't remember anything since we went to our rooms on Friday night. And you?"

"The same, and this is bothering me, especially the fact that we both are... Well, are..."

"In the same bed and naked. So what's the big deal?"

"What? Isn't it just odd to be like that with me?" Bree was already freaking out again.

"Like I've never seen a woman naked before... Nor that you could have seen anything extrange..."

"Katherine! How can you take it... So lightly?"

"Bree, none of us know what happened, so until we do stop behaving like the stepford homophobic wife in freak mood. You're gonna give me a headache and I just woke up."

"I... I'll try, but just the thought of lying with you like this and that might... Might have sex scares me."

"Alright, but look one of the reasons I wanna remember what happened is if we did or did not have sex, and if so how it was... Though it seems you wanted something before."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bree, finally looking at her friend with a terrified look.

"Let's say I was awake when you kissed my neck and had your hands going up and down my back."

"What!? Why... Why didn't you stop me if you were awake?" Bree was now feeling ashamed of what she did.

"Mostly because it felt good...And I wanted to know how far you were trying to go."

"But... But you started first. Before I did, you landed a hand on my stomach and stroke it for a while..." Bree was even more scared than before.

"Did I? Because if I did I swear I was absolutely asleep. I woke up when you had your fingertips playing around my arm."

"Yes, you did and you scared the hell out of me. I thought I with a stranger and it even scared me more."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Katherine got closer and hugged Bree. "Will you forgive me for scaring you that way?" She asked with the voice of a little girl who never did anything to upset her mother.

"If you ask me that way, I guess I will." Said Bree hugging back Katherine, and kissing her cheek.

**Mary Alice voice over**

Friendship is something you never know what can lead you to, especially true friends who are there with us no matter what. For good and for bad, they always give us their support and advice, calm us down and do their best to help us in moments of desperation. Even when we are in the most confusing and embarrassing moments of our lifes, they always pick up the pieces and make us feel secure and blow our worries away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mary Alice voice over**

Not even all the awkwardest in the world could break the embrace my friends were at the moment, not even Bree's pride and morals and also her perfectionism joined by Katherine's. Anything couldn't do it until...

--

They heard noises outside their room, yet they were so relaxed the way they were that didn't even bother to move, though Bree was really worried someone would get in and find them. Katherine, on the other hand, was oddly relaxed and smiling happy, not caring at all about all those voices outside. Until a knock in the door made them both go back to reality and remember their little memory problem.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Bree, worried.

"I don't know, maybe they'll leave the same way they came." Said Katherine when someone knocked again.

Bree looked at her, with a little panic face and Katherine comforted her.

"Stay here, and I'll check what happens." Said the red head, kissing her friends cheek.

"Promise me you won't say we..."

"Damn it, Bree. Who in hell do you think am I?"

"Do I need to anwser that, Queen Katherine Of Arrogant Mayfair?"

"Can we have a moment in peace, Bree Mason Van De Kamp Hodge?"

"How do you know my maiden name?" Asked Bree shocked.

"I know more than you think." Said Katherine winking and getting out of bed, putting on a robe she found at her feet, like if she left it there the night before.

When Katherine was by the door, she heard another knock and looked at Bree who simply gave her a nod agreeing to open the door. Katherine tried, tried and tried, and the more she did the hardest it was to open it. She turned to Bree, and both had the same expression and wondered if they were now locked up in a room and not knowing what happened in more than 24 hours. Was this part of someone's twisted mind and idea of fun?

"Ma'am, stop trying to open the door, it's impossible"

That voice froze both of them, and as Katherine was the nearest to the door she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. All I know is that however enters in that room with company, forgets something important that may change their lives. And the only way to get out, is finding out what happened."

"But how do you know that? And how come I didn't get lock up before as I've been working here for a few days?" Asked Katherine, trying to hide her panic.

"I know because I've been there. And if you didn't get lock up before is simple: you just worked in the room, changed the style and you were alone. However when you get in with someone else, it's different."

"And... And if we need to get out, like to have lunch?"

"Lady, that's all fixed. At different times, breakfast, lunch and dinner is served. There's a secret room but if you follow my instructions you and your... Friend, won't starve for long."

The mysterious man told her how to find the room, and before leaving she'll just come back if they needed some help. Later she tried to find the room and she did.

"Wow, what breakfast we're gonna have Bree! And the room is quite... Nice, so are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Said Bree getting out of bed, and like Katherine, finding another robe at her feet.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

If there was something none of them imagined, was been locked in the room because it was just the two of them. And now having to team up to remember everything to get out was a challenge and at the same time something thrilling and unexpected. But could my friends figure out what happened before anyone would get worried because of their absence?

--

After they observed the room for a while, different from the one they've been in before, they decided it was time for breakfast. It had all they wanted that day: coffee, orange juice, pancakes, muffins, cookies...

"So, this is where you've been all these days when you told me you had to do something else?" Asked Bree pouring some coffee in her cup.

"Yes. I was told there was an empty room and that we could decorate it and also have it for personal use. I liked the idea, and so I had it all done on Thursday night."

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, you know after we were done in the main floor, with the event and people having fun, I thought we could come here, relax and have fun our way. Though I don't know how we got here." Said Katherine after taking a sip of her orange juice glass.

"I must say it's not my style, but I love what you did." Said Bree smiling.

"Glad you do." Katherine smiled back.

The next few minutes were silent, as both were too hungry to bother each other talking until something that has been in Katherine's mind for the previous two minutes came out of her mouth.

"Mmmhh... Bree?"

"Tell me."

"May I know what's your foot, quite playfuly, doing on my thigh?"

"What... What are you talking about?" Asked Bree shocked and confused.

"About this" Said Katherine, touching Bree's foot in way its owner didn't expect.

"Oh my... God!" Was all that Bree could say between soft moans.

"I see you get my point."

"Yes and... And I'm sorry, I... I... I don't know how or why I was doing that I..." Said Bree ashamed, with her head between her hands.

There was something in Katherine telling her she should keep pushing Bree and see how she'd react to anything further, but she was also feeling simpathy for her friend so she moved with her chair to be closer to her.

"Hey, don't apologize. I'm okay with it, I was just wondering what made you do it."

"But I have to, I don't know what am I doing at all. This is driving me crazy!"

"Trust me, you're not the only one going nuts for not knowing what has happened." Said Katherine leaving a hand in Bree's shoulder.

"I guess that's good to know... But ehmm... How can you do... that?"

"Oh what I did in your foot? Well, let's say I can do wonders with my hands." Added Katherine winking, making Bree laugh.

"No doubt of it, and you'll have to teach me how to do that, really. But I just can't get over the fact of what I'm doing. My fingertips around your arm, then kissing your neck and my hands going up and down your back, and now this!" Said Bree sheding a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"It's making you freak out and also questioning yourself, thinking you're doing something you shouldn't but you can't help but doing it because there's something telling you you have to do it and you can't stop it."

"How... Do you know that?"

"I've been there so that's why I'm more relaxed than you."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone once we're back in Fairview."

"I promise I won't tell anyone; whatever happens until we leave, will go with me to my grave. And also, then we can go and laugh at everything when we're older. By then we'll think of it just of a little anecdote." Said Katherine with a warm smile.

"Thank you Kathy." Said Bree, not even knowing why she called her that way, leaning her head over her friend's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

Mystery. Something that baffles understanding and cannot be explained. Like the person trying to help two extrangers as they're in a situation expirience before, hoping their experience turns out to be better. Or two friends locked in a room from where they cannot get in or out, wanting to find out the truth about something that may scare and change their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mary Alice voice over**

A good breakfast can be enough to change a mood or a situation, but for my friends it also needed a change of room though this won't happen if there isn't a good reason for it, especially after the now known as "the foot incident."

--

Bree was, to her surprise as she's never been so close to another woman, quite comfortable in her current position and she wasn't really willing to move any inch. And so was Katherine, not wanting to move yet all she wanted was rest some more as she was tired for no reason. Everytime she tried to move, Bree would hug her tighter and make sound loud enough just for Katherine to hear, in dissaprove for her intentions of leaving her alone in the secret and new dinning room.

"I'm sorry but I want to rest and here is not the best place." Said Katherine calmly.

"Why not?"

"Because resting in a bed is much comfortable than a chair."

"I don't want to move..."

"And who said you have to? I was talking about me."

"And I don't want you either. I want to stay with you."

"Then go to bed too. I'm tired and I don't even know why I'm that way."

"I told you I don't want to move" Said Bree, looking at her friend with a daring glare.

"Don't make me pick you up including the chair, Bree. Well not, just you as the chair would be quite useless."

"Is that a threat?" Asked Bree watching Katherine getting up.

"No, it's a reality." Said Katherine picking Bree up by her waist, and so going both to bed again.

"KATHERINE!! Put me in the floor... NOW!!" Yelled Bree.

"Fine." And so Katherine removed her hands from her friend making her hit the floor.

"Ouch... Why did you do that?" Asked Bree, stroking the arm the got the full impact.

"Hey, don't put the blame on me. You wanted me to put you in the floor and I did. You just didn't say how you wanted me to put you there." Said Katherine sitting in her side of the bed.

Bree rolled her eyes. "At least you could have been more careful. My arm hurts now."

"I'm sorry but you should have moved by yourself and not making me pick you up. You are the one who wanna be close to me."

"Fine. Keep been your stubborn self."

"I will, and now if you excuse me, I want to sleep a bit more." Said Katherine leaving her robe again at her feet and getting into bed.

Bree observed her carefuly, and she went to her side, putting her robe in the same place she found it when she got up, and get in the bed. Then she moved to be close to Katherine and hold her hand and stroke it softly, making Katherine smile though Bree couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry for been stubborn."

"It's okay Bree."

"No, it's not. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not myself anymore..."

"Well if this helps you, I like this 'Bree out of herself' "

"Do you?"

Katherine turned to face Bree, and then leaned just enough to whisper into her ear "Yes, I do. And although it's so confusing and challenging for you been so different, I find it... Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I see myself on you before I started changing to be what I currently am. Everyone changes, Bree. Some keep the change and others just can't, but when you have someone by your side to help you with the change, if you're really willing to do it, it's not so hard and nervewrecking."

"I am not... Changing!"

"Really? Then you wouldn't have done all that..."

"Alright, I might be changing and all because of you and this damn room."

"And...?"

"There's a part of me who likes it, but the other one is afraid."

"Well, let's see which part wins when we're done in this room and going back to Fairview. But by now, I just want to sleep."

"Okay... I think I will do it too."

**Mary Alice voice over**

Taking an early nap can be good if you haven't rested well or if you're exhausted even if you don't know the reason behind it, but at times what it seemed a nice sleep turns into a revelation of your recent actions.

--

Both women fell asleep fast, still holding hands and somehow making that connection stronger than they thought. As soon as their sleep was in its deepest stage, known as the rem part of the sleep, both started dreaming...

_Friday night, Katherine's room._

Katherine was already with her nightgown on, ready to go to bed until she heard something outside her room, but not in the corridor as it was in the streets. She checked what was going on and it was just some kids who had drunk more than they should have so she just closed the window. When she was going to bed, she saw a little note under the door so she picked it and read it:

_Meet me at the main floor, in the room for the event in 10 minutes._

_We have to talk._

_Bree_

This stranged Katherine, but she was wondering what was so important that had to be discussed in ten minutes and not the following day. She put on her coat and a pair of shoes, just like if she was going out of the hotel so nobody could suspect anything.

When she was downstairs, she had to wait until someone grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the room. It was Bree.

"What's wrong with you? You scared me!" Said Katherine trying to catch her breath.

"Shhh... Don't speak that loud, I don't want anyone to hear us."

"This is empty. The whole floor is. Anyway, what's so important that can't wait until tomorrow?"

"I... I don't even know... How to... Tell you..." Bree was nervous, as Katherine noticed in her voice and also in her eyes. Bree was looking to a wall and not her friend.

"Look at me" Katherine placed her hand in Bree's chin and made her friend turn her head to look at her. "Good. Now go and tell me what it is. You know you can tell me anything, you can trust me."

"O...O...Kay. But don't laugh at me... Though I think you... You won't want to talk to me ever again..." Bree was crying.

"Oh sweetie, don't be silly. I doubt there's something you can do or say to make me want to reject you that way." Said Katherine giving a comforting hug to her friend.

"Katherine I... I..."

_Sunday morning, the mysterious room_

Both women woke up at the same time, confused about what they have just dreamed though none of them knew their dreams were the same. When they opened their eyes, the faced each other, smiling.

"Just a little question, did you have a dream and we both were in the same room?" Asked Katherine.

"Yes... Don't tell me you got a note from me and then when we were at the room for the event I was crying?"

"Yeah... And that is creepy, but for creepy this: I think I have that note." Katherine turned to her other side and opened a drawer of the nightstand and found it. She then handled it to Bree.

"Okay, how did this come here?"

"I... I think that what we dreamed was real, I mean that it happened and it's part of what we can't remember."

"And right now I remember writing this; I... I know it took me sometime to write it and even more to go and give it to you..."

"Bree... Do you remember what you were trying to tell me? Or what you told me in case you did?" Katherine was now curious.

"I do remember..."

"And I don't, so could you tell me... Please?"

"I guess I don't have a choice... I... I... Told you I... Love you." Said Bree, knowing her cheeks were now as red as her hair.

"Oh... You know I love you too, sometimes I don't even know what I'd do without you, so was it so hard to tell me that?" Katherine was now confused.

"I think we don't mean it in the same way..."

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean." Bree took Katherine's hand and put it over her heart, so she could feel the beats. Less than 5 seconds after Katherine's hand was there, the beat was faster and faster.

"Oh that's what you mean..." Said Katherine removing her hand.

"See? I told you weren't going to talk to me again." Bree was crying ashamed of her own feelings.

"Who said I don't want to talk to the most beautiful woman I've ever met? Oh yes, I forgot it was that woman not me."

"Do you still want to talk to me, after knowing... That?"

"Of course, Bree. I'd be quite stupid if I didn't."

"No, you wouldn't. I... I hate myself right now, this is wrong..."

"Why is it wrong? Someone told you long ago it is? If so, that person was the one mistaken."

"I'm so confused right now... I... I don't know what to do..." Bree was sobbing and it was giving her a headache.

"Shhh... You're gonna be alright, okay? You're not alone."

"May I... Hug you?"

"Well if you don't think it's wrong, go ahead."

This made Bree smile, and then she hugged her friend. She also burried her head in her shoulder.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

Love comes and goes. It changes everything: words meaning, timing, makes you go up and down, hoping every moment lasts forever. It can turn your world around in unexpected ways, making you fall for the one you never would dare to think of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mary Alice voice over**

Crying can be considered as a healing methood when we cannot handle a situation anymore though we rather do it in private and so, alone. But when you learn to hide your emotions in way that nobody can ever guess how you feel, crying turns into shame and weakness, even when you're on your own. Until you meet someone who is just like you and can read you like an open book.

--

Bree was still sobbing unincontrolaby and with her head burried in Katherine's shoulder, who couldn't take it anymore and laid in bed and Bree with her, curling up in a ball the way she does when she's sick and holding herself into Katherine like if her friend was going to vanish the next time she'd wink.

"If this works with Dylan, it must work with Bree." Thought Katherine to herself, whilist she was stroking Bree's bare back and started singing a lullaby.

Song after song, Bree's sobs were calming down more and more until she finally stopped. She was asleep. Katherine was relieved it worked, and she also knew she's never sung for such a long time in years. She likes singing but just once in a while, no matter how much she's told she has a beautiful voice.

An hour and a half later, Bree woke up and she still had a headache and her eyes hurt for all the crying. When she looked at Katherine, she thought she was asleep because her eyes were closed but Bree didn't know it so she tried to wake her up. Bree moved up a bit so she could whisper into Katherine's ear and also holding her close.

"Queen Katherine Of Arrogant Mayfair, full of secrets and unknown talents." Bree would have said more but she was hoping she could keep it for a better moment.

"I wish I could say something similar in return"

"Oh Lord, you were awake... Again."

"No, this time I didn't fell asleep like you did... My crying red headed sleeping beauty." Said Katherine smiling at Bree.

"Well you already told me something similar in return."

"I guess. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but both my head and eyes hurt."

"That's because you've cried a lot. You needed it."

"Maybe your right but there's something you could do to make me feel better..."

"Say it."

"Sing for me, my love."

"Bree... I don't think I should sing again, I'm terrible."

"You're not, you really have a beautiful voice and you shouldn't be afraid of letting the world hear it. Just sing for me; just for me like you did before."

Katherine closed her eyes, and tried to think of a song and all the time she just had love songs in her mind. She wanted something different, but it was useless. She didn't want to be just too... Obvious. But if she had to choose one, she'd go for one of her favourite musical songs...

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears;_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears;_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you..._

Bree recognised the song after the first verse, and knowing it's a duet she had to do something so she joined her... Best friend? Or they were already something else? Singing.

_Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_Promise me that all you say is true,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Katherine was shocked Bree joined her singing, but she kept going.

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light;_

_You're safe, no one will find you,_

_Your fears are far behind you._

Bree was happy Katherine was still singing so she had to sing her part.

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night;_

_And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me._

As it seemed it was going the same way as the original song, it was Katherine's turn to sing again.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_Let me lead you from you solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_That's all I ask of you._

Bree was giggling because something inside her was telling her Katherine was singing each word meaning it, but she had to stop as she was about to sing again.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

_Say you love me..._

Bree knew it was now or never and the waiting was killing her; if Katherine kept singing then she knew all was real and that she wasn't the only one with feelings. But if Katherine didn't sing... Or say anything else regarding to the song, she'd be heartbroken.

It took Katherine a few minutes until she said something else, but it was just in time before Bree started pulling to much away from her. Katherine turned her head to look at Bree and said the 'magic' words.

"You know I do."

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

Songs... Music is a subtle way of giving hints of what we really think or in this case, feel. Choosing a song in the exact moment can change it all, or even just a single verse with four words.

Yes, this is the moment my friends started thinking their lives were going to change but what they didn't know was what was about to come...

--

They cuddled for a while, in silence as they didn't need to say anything else. But Katherine wanted to do something.

"Bree, do you mind if I get out for a bit?"

"Why? Don't you want to stay here, under covers staying safe and warm, with me?"

"Yes, I wanna stay... But I wanna have a shower too. It won't take long, I promise."

"Okay..." Said Bree relunctant, letting Katherine go out of her embrace and later of bed. "You should put something on." Added Bree.

"Why? You've already seen me naked almost every minute since we woke up early this morning so why should I care? And well I'm already in the bathroom's doorstep so the shower is nearer than the robe." Said Katherine with a grin, and almost closing the door behind her.

While she was in the shower, there was a moment, like a flash throughout her mind that lasted for 10 seconds showing her what would happen to Bree if she wanted to have a bath and also what would happen if Katherine herself wouldn't do anything to help her friend. She was so shocked that when she got out of the shower and put a towel on, she didn't even noticed Bree was in the doorstep wearing Katherine's robe.

"God, you scared me!"

"Sorry..."

"Hey, what are you doing wearing that?"

"Well you were in the shower, so I wanted something yours and this was the closest. You know, I've seen that the dresses we wore on Saturday and other of our clothes are in another room."

"Good, now I can put on something else."

"Have fun choosing something. I'm gonna have a relaxing bath."

"No! Don't do that..." Katherine was afraid that what she saw could really happen.

"Why not? You just showered..."

"I... I know but just trust me: don't get into the tub. Please."

"But why?" Asked Bree already letting the tub fill in with hot water.

"I know you and you won't believe me but I had like... Like a premonition when I was in the shower, and it didn't end up good for you."

"Katherine, you know I don't believe in that kind of things."

"That's why I said you wouldn't believe me. But well if anything happens, or you noticed the water gets cold quite fast: get out as soon as you can."

Katherine left Bree in the bathroom, hoping she could at least do what she told her in case the water got too cold suddenly. 3 minutes later she heard something inside the bathroom, like a bottle hitting the door so she went to check if Bree was okay.

"Bree, are you alright?" Asked Katherine after she knocked in the door.

Bree didn't anwser back, and that worried Katherine.

"If this is just a joke say it because I'm worring..."

A few minutes more passed until Katherine decided she had to get in an make sure everything was alright... But it wasn't. Bree was in the tub, shivering and shaking. Her skin was getting bluish and Katherine know that what she saw happened: the water, hot at first turned into something colder than ice when Bree got in. With all her courage, Katherine picked up Bree from the tub and put as many towels as she could around her. Knowing that wasn't going to be enough if she still wanted her by her side, she laid Bree on the bed still covered with the towels, though Katherine had to get rid off them as they were already wet. Also, she closed the only window that was a bit opened, turned on the heat, put over Bree the sheets and also the winter down comforter. Still thinking that might not be enough, Katherine got rid off her towel too and get into the bed; as soon as she touched Bree, it froze her, but she knew human heat was quite good to keep bodies warm in a extreme cold situation so not even thinking it twice, the not frozen red head got in top of the other one putting her arms around her waist so they could be as close as they could.

Katherine leaned her head over Bree's, and she knew her almost frozen friend would want her to do to feel better, so she sang once more...

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Will you join me in death_

_Won't you die_

_Will you join me in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Will you join me in death_

_Join me in death_

"For God's sake Bree, don't make me join you there." Whispered Katherine into her ear crying.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

Visions... Something to believe in for those who have them, and something to be sceptical about for those too religious or scientist. But when they're about the possible death of a loved one, everyone believes even if they try to deny it.

Some, lead us to our past. Others to our future, and when that is the case we are still in time to change what has not been written yet and make the story our own way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mary Alice voice over**

While Katherine was trying to avoid what for some could be the more than obvious death of Bree, in her mind she had some of the moments she had spent with the woman below her...

When they argued about who should bring desert to the party for Lynette when it was Katherine's idea...

The day of the tornado, when she found out Adam cheated on her and Bree was there holding her hand...

The almost fatal founder's ball for her, yet it impulsed their friendship...

Or the day Wayne kept them hostage and she finally killed him, and how Bree persuaded the rest of the girls to cover up everything for her...

Until something new was forming in her mind, something she didn't know when happened...

--

_Friday night, at the event in the main floor_

Katherine had a glass of wine in each hand, one for her and one for Bree. As soon as she saw her red headed friend she approached by surprise.

"You know, the only way I could spend the night holding your glass is getting paid."

That made Bree jump a little, and turned to face Katherine.

"Stop doing that! I didn't even hear you coming; you're gonna kill me someday..."

Those last words coming out of Bree's mouth made Katherine tremble and remember again what she did some months ago; she automatically lowered her head and closed her eyes, trying not to shed a tear as killing Wayne was something she didn't get over yet nor that she'd ever will. She simply just took out his life, even if she haven't had done it, she knew she'd have to do it in the future just not to end up in a wooden box or worse, in a plastic bag burried just like her little Dylan. Bree noticed her mistake and put her glass in their table and later Katherine's.

"Oh Lord, I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to say that, really. I'm so sorry. Please Katherine, look at me." Apologized Bree taking one of her friend's hands between hers.

Katherine didn't want to look at her, she needed some minutes more to calm herself until she noticed Bree's body pressed agaisnt hers as her friend was giving her a hug and asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Kathy, I didn't know what I was thinking... If I was thinking at all. I know I must remember not saying that when you're around but the words came out of my mouth before I could even hold my tongue. Are you upset with me?"

"It's okay... I'll have to stop someday getting like this everytime someone says joking to me I'm gonna kill them. And no, I'm not upset."

"So then you forgive me... Right?" Said Bree a little unsure.

"Yes, I forgive you. I think we should forget about this and have fun, now that we're done with everything."

"I cannot agree more" Bree had a smile on her face.

Katherine finally looked at her friend, looking so perfect at that moment that she thought that touching her could break her into a million pieces, but she didn't care as none of them were made of glass. Also none of them cared if people were starring at them for been so close, there could be a new war starting in that room and nothing would make them tear apart.

Leaning just enough to whisper into her ear, Katherine also let her fingertips play around Bree's right shoulder.

"You look so beautiful tonight... So perfect..."

"The same goes for you." Whispered back Bree.

"Mmmh... Thank you for lying just to make me feel good." Said Katherine, still whispering, lowering her head a little so she could kiss Bree's neck gently.

"You... Are... Welcome." Said Bree between gasps and soft moans that were just heard by her kissing... Lover... Friend.

Katherine kept with her task, and also tangling her fingers in Bree's wavy hair and this one just closed her eyes. Until Katherine stopped.

"Mmmhhh... Why did you stop?"

"May be because I want you to do something?"

"Like..."

Their faces were too close, they could felt each others breath. Their hands either in the neck or the waist of each other and their lips...

_Sunday morning, the mysterious room._

Katherine opened her eyes as soon as that memory finished; she knew that what she just remembered was real, not her imagination tricking her. She just got another piece of the puzzle, but the was such a jump between the first and this one, but she didn't care as everything could come in time. Though when it came about caring, the only thing she was caring about was lying beneath her.

Bree had her eyes closed and she wanted to talk but the cold as ice water that touched her skin didn't allow her. It froze her completely, she thought she was just going to pass away in the tub after Katherine warned her. She was surprised for all Katherine was doing to keep her alive. If it had been the other way round Bree would have been lost, not knowing what to do and probably with a panic attack and reacting too late to save her; but Katherine knew what to do, she always knows what to do. All those little gestures, looks, spoken and unspoken words, her beautiful voice, her touch, her... tears? Yes, Bree knew that was what she was feeling now in her cheek and shoulder, Katherine's warm tears rolling down her cheeks and then going to Bree; she wanted to hug her, and although she had her arms in Katherine's back as she put them there before, she wanted to comfort her, let her know she was going to get well thanks to her.

But all these was more than enough to prove Bree that Katherine loves her more than she thought or what she'd even dare to show her.

**Mary Alice voice over**

There are certain things we want to do, but there's something that doesn't let us fulfill it. Until there's an action to what we cannot stop our reaction.

--

Katherine hasn't cried that way for someone she loved since little Dylan's death. But this time she tried to mend the mistakes of her past or it would definately kill her, slowly and painfuly. And right now all she wanted is know if Bree was concious or not, she knew the red headed woman beneath her was alive as she could feel her heartbeat.

"Bree... Can... Can you hear me?" Whispered Katherine into her ear.

All she got was silence, and that made her bury her head in Bree's neck. For a few minutes she cried more and more, and she even knew people outside would hear her but that didn't matter.

Still crying, somehow Katherine managed to move a little and be face to face with Bree, and whilist placing her hands at both sides of Bree's head she spoke again.

"Just say something... Please... Or do something... I don't... I don't care... I... I want to know if you're... You're still here with me or not... I can't lose you Bree... I can't... I'm... I'm begging you..."

Katherine was crying even louder, hoping for a sign but after a few minutes she lost faith and rested her head in Bree's, who was feeling Katherine's tears over her face again. Bree was doing her best to make visible she was still with her and all she could do was open her eyes. Katherine thought she felt something in her face so she moved her head up and then looked down and her eyes met Bree's. That made Katherine smile genuinetly and although she was still crying, this time is was different: those tears were shed for an extraordinary and sudden happiness.

"Thank you, sweetie." Said the weeping woman, who was also caressing Bree's cheek.

Bree tried to smile in return, but she couldn't though her eyes were expresive enough to make Katherine understand her intentions. Katherine stopped crying sometime later, and not knowing why she had the need to do something similar to what she did to Bree on Friday night.

"I'm sorry but I have to do something." She said smiling.

That made Bree widen her eyes in panic, as she was thinking Katherine was going to leave her there and go to another room.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, just a few inches below..." Katherine winked playfuly.

Bree was wondering what was she going to do, but her questions went away as soon as she felt Katherine's tongue in her earlobe, followed by her teeth and finally her lips. Katherine kept her journey down Bree's neck. There she kissed every inch of skin she found, until she reached the place between the end of the neck and the begining of the shoulder and there she saw she already left her mark, a little hickey. Knowing Bree as good as she knows herself, she should finish her work so she moved her head to the other side and there she found the perfect place for a matching lovebite.

She first started kissing softly the selected place; later traced circles with her tongue and finally, she started biting and sucking Bree's skin. When she stopped, she already saw the skin a bit bruised getting yellowish. Then she started kissing again Bree's skin, enjoying every second of it like it was the last. This was making Bree trying to go back to herself, but she couldn't react until Katherine started going down slowly still kissing her skin.

Bree gasped and closed her eyes. "Kathy..." And she surprised herself as she was able to speak, for what she opened her eyes again and smiled, at last.

Katherine stopped as soon as she heard her name coming from Bree's lips, yet the voice was too weak but she didn't care. She went back to her original position, and smiled back.

"So now you can speak and smile too."

"Yeah... But it's... Hard."

"I don't care as long as you keep recovering." Said Katherine still smiling, and later kissing Bree's forehead.

"Thanks... For taking care... Of me."

"Don't thank me; I cannot let anyone else in my life die, not after what happen with Dylan. I can't let it happen if I can do something and I can't lose Bree, I can't. It'd be a disaster and it would kill me, sooner or later." Katherine was sheding a few tears again.

"Please... Don't cry for... "

"Me Argentina?" said Katherine with a singing tone.

"Very funny... But I just can't... See you like this... And not feel sad... For making you cry."

"It's not your fault, it just happens when you love so much someone that you'd anything for them... And if you're like me, then you never learn stop falling for..."

"Falling for who?"

"The wrong guys. First Wayne and then Adam. And now there's you and I... I hate this will be over once we're back in Fairview as I promised you none of this would be spoken about ever again once we're back, so that's why I'm crying now." Katherine was now ashamed of her little confession.

"Well, I know about you... And the men of your life... But... I've been thinking... And I... I don't this to end."

Bree's words shocked Katherine, and made her smile.

"Are you... Sure? I mean, do you want this, well us, to be something... Else?"

"Yes.. to both questions."

Katherine was both smiling and crying, yet again.

"Now you make cry... Of happiness. Sometimes you make me do the most stupid things."

"And you manipulate me... Like you want... Whenever you want."

"That's in my nature. But good to know you already know."

"Yeah... Mmmhh... Could you lean your head... For a moment, please?" Asked Bree with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Agreed Katherine, wondering about Bree's intentions.

As soon as Katherine did what she was told, and was close enough Bree locked their lips. For a few seconds, Katherine was shocked but when she reacted she smiled. Bree's tongue was running on her friend – lover's lower lip and as soon as she noticed a little opening she pushed, slowly, her tongue inside. Their tongues battled for a while, until Bree's took control and could explore Katherine's mouth, and she got the conclusion that her taste was delicious. Later she then let the other woman take control, and the action now was taking place in Bree's mouth, their tongues dueling again and then it was Katherine the one tasting every inch of a place forbidden until that moment, and she got a quite similar conclusion: Bree's taste was as well delicious.

When they broke the kiss, Katherine spoke.

"So this is why you wanted me to lean my head, isn't it?"

"You got me" Anwsered Bree with a warm smile.

"I dare to say it was perfect, don't you agree?"

"Just like you."

Katherine smiled, and leaned down again to make contact with Bree's lips but this time the kiss was shorter and superficial, still sweet though.

**Mary Alice voice over**

For the ones we love we can do anything, no matter how stupid, risky, daring or crazy it is. Especially when it comes about saving a life, and more if you're loved back. You simply do what's in your hand to keep them by your side and make them happy, even if you haven't had luck in love before, or if you did when someone new comes in your life. Either way, it makes you forget everything and start again, live again and feel loved like it was the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mary Alice voice over**

Time: the continuum of experience in which events pass from the future through the present to the past.

For the undead, time does not exist as everything's the same. For those still alive, it passes by too fast, it's eternal, too short or wishing time could freeze in that moment so nothing would change. And that was exactly what my friends wanted.

--

Bree and Katherine were still lying in bed in the same position the latest woman put them more than two hours ago, but that doesn't need to me they were quiet. They were talking, singing, laughing, crying, giggling, kissing... Anything they could do, but limitated due to Bree's situation.

"So how's my frozen red head doing?"

"Well if we forget the fact that I'm half frozen and getting hungry and I really want to eat something..."

"Let's say I did forget."

"Then never been so happy as the woman who I seemed to be enemies with, then friends, later love but been confused about it until as I thought she'd never what to talk to me again, proved me wrong as she loves me too and now is in top of me. And what about you?"

"Let me think... Worried for the woman I love as she's still half frozen, yet knowing she's alive and recovering makes me happy. And she should know something, but don't tell her okay?" Said Katherine like was talking to someone else.

"Sure."

"She should know that besides my daughter, she's the only one for whom I'd do anything and I mean it."

"Lucky girl." Said Bree following the game.

"And so the one you were talking about." Katherine rested her head, softly, on Bree's.

After some minutes in silence, Bree started kissing Katherine who then deepened the kiss. They haven't done it for much but they already knew when or what the other one wanted to do something. For this, Katherine knew Bree wanted to move her arms and hold her tighter, so she helped her doing the job. One of the arms was in the upper back and the onther one in the lower part.

"Thank you" Said Bree smiling.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you'd want me to do right now?"

"Yeah... Could you go to the dinning room and get something for lunch?"

"What? Leave you alone right now like you are? And you wanna have lunch here? Who are you and what have you done with Bree?"

"Well you told me people change and if they're willing to do it, it's better if they have someone by their side to do it... And I'm changing... And you're by my side..." Said Bree innocently.

"Fine I'll bring lunch but don't move."

"Like I can."

Katherine got off Bree and as it was so hot in the room she went from one place to another completely naked. Once she was back with a couple of bowls full of chicken soup and spoons, she put them in the nightstand. She got inside the bed again and then she sat up Bree and pulled her to be close and also gave Bree her robe so she wouldn't get colder.

"Lunch time!!"

"That smells delicious but we have a problem."

"What is it?" Asked Katherine hiding her panic.

"I cannot move properly my arms. So either you feed me or I'll just have to see you eat."

"I think I'm gonna feed us both."

Katherine turned to the nightstand and picked one of the bowls and a spoon. She was alternating Bree and herlsef in equal proporcions and later she changed one bowl for another. Soon, both were empty and again in thr nightstand with both spoons.

"Now I know who I have to call when I'm sick." Said Bree laughing.

"Sweetie, you don't need to be sick to ask me to feed you. I kinda liked it, but as long as it doesn't turn out into a routine, I don't mind doing it from time to time... Though I'd like you to do it to me too... Not now obvously but you get it."

"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, that soup is warming me up so it was great. Is there anything else left?"

"Desert."

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

"Well I know you'll love it."

Katherine got out of bed again and carried with her the now empty bowls and spoons. When she came back, she had a small fountain of straberries, with some sticks as well, and another bowl, but this time with hot chocolate. When she was by the bed, she did the same she did before when she came with the soup.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

Food can be used in more ways than people think of: feed as a need to be alive, a way to seduce someone, or like now, a great tasteful way of filling a blank of the past.

--

Katherine had both the fountain and the bowl in her lap, and as soon as she looked at Bree she knew her friend wanted to taste it. So she stabbed one of the strawberries with a stick, afterwards introduced it in the bowl and once it was covered with chocolate she placed it just in front of Bree's mouth, though she kept a hand below it in case some chocolate drops fell.

The redhead tasted it and she knew she'd love it as she did years ago; she so missed eating strawberries with chocolate, and even more with such delightful company. She had eaten straberries with cream not so long ago, one of those days she was alone at home and she wanted something different, but it wasn't the same.

"I haven't eaten this in years."

"Same here, though I like it more with orange." Said Katherine biting her strawberry and later covering it with chocolate.

"Really?"

"Yeah... One of my guilty pleasures is a good bowl of hot belgium chocolate and orange segments." Katherine even surprised herself saying that, as she's never told it to anyone before.

"May I ask you for some when we're back Fairview? I mean, one day you could prepare it for us..." Said Bree with a childish voice and looking innocently.

"If you say it that way, I can't say no."

Katherine gave Bree another strawberry, and when she bite it if not almost swallow it completely, Katherine leaned fast and bite what was still outside of Bree's mouth and also kissed her while both were eating.

"I think that was the sweetest strawberry I've ever eaten." Said Katherine giggling.

"And that was the time I've never been so shocked eating one. You could have told me you were going to to that."

"I'm sorry. But it was that or letting it fall and then hitting the sheets and covering them with chocolate. Oh or letting you choke with it as you took it off the stick, completely."

"Now that you explain it that way... I don't mind. But the next time, let me know."

"Alright." Said Katherine, or tried as she was eating yet another strawberry.

"You know... Right now I just want a bit chocolate."

"Fine..."

Katherine introduced a bit her index finger in the bowl, and then lead it too Bree's who licked it.

"I want more..."

Katherine did the same, but this time her finger was completely covered with chocolate. She waited for almost a minute until it stopped dropping dots, and put it close to Bree who started licking again until she also started sucking the finger for a while. When she did let go, the finger was absolutely clean.

"Someone's eager, uh?"

Bree felt her cheeks flushing. "A bit."

"I'm not complaining. Women are more delicate than men, for what we know what to do in situations like these and were we can put a limit."

"You're right. But you know? You're doing everything and I want to do something too."

"But can't move your arms yet, can you?"

"Well, just a bit to be truthful. I don't if it's enough to help you like you help me or not."

"We won't know until you give it a try..." Said Katherine winking.

"Let's give it a try then." Bree carefuly and slowly took her hand and placed it in her lap. "It isn't going that bad." She said smiling. But now came the hardest part, move it again, stab a straberry with a stick, cover it with chocolate and feed Katherine. "Oh no!" Said Bree disappointed as her hand fell on the bowl of chocolate though none of it came out as her hand was near it.

"It's okay sweetie, really. In fact I didn't tell you that what I really wanted was chocolate so I think you're finally going to help me."

"Oh... Then I'm glad I can do it." Said Bree with her hand is in the bowl, but she was doing her best to cover it completely, though while doing it she also kissed Katherine, who was kissing back.

"You know, I have the feeling we've done something similar before." Said Katherine holding Bree's wrist while the last drops of chocolate were falling into the bowl.

"Like what I did or you mean that we did and we can't remember?"

"Second... Option" Said Katherine between licks, as she was already taking the chocolate she wanted.

"I... I think you're right... And I'm... I'm remembering something, I think."

"Do you?" Katherine was still with her beloved chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm starting to picture what happened when we were in the room for the event, just a bit before the dream we had earlier to day stopped and then quite more... Hey, don't bite me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Said Katherine looking at Bree. "Mmmhhh... Could you tell me... What you're... Remembering... Please?" Katherine was once more paying more attention to the hand with chocolate than anything else.

"As long as you don't bite me again..."

"I said I didn't mean to! I said I was sorry, and I really am. If there's something I'd never dare to do is hurt you, Bree. I can't... Though I know I have a sharp tongue, and I can be really rude if I want but I never meant to hurt you."

Bree was touched by Katherine's sincerety, and all she could do to make her feel better and also let her know she wasn't upset was kiss her cheek and then lean her head over her shoulder. As soon as Katherine felt Bree's head, she kissed her head and also helped her friend to be closer and also placed her free arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I was so..."

"Nevermind, Bree. Really."

"Alright, I guess I'll start telling you what I remember while you keep taking chocolate."

"I'll be listening; you know I can multitask."

That made Bree laugh slightly. "I know you do. So, what I remember by now..."

_Friday night, main floor in room for the event._

"Oh sweetie, don't be silly. I doubt there's something you can do or say to make me want to reject you that way." Said Katherine giving a comforting hug to her friend.

"Katherine I... I..."

"Just say it."

"KatherineIloveyou." Said Bree really fast.

"You what? Can you repeat it, please? I didn't understand you."

Bree took a deep breath, and feeling Katherine's hand caressing her back wasn't helping, it was making her even more nervous. "Katherine... I love you."

Those three words, as she wasn't counting her name, froze her and so did her hand in Bree's back. There was an awkward silence until Bree spoke again, crying even more.

"I told you... I told you you won't even want to talk to me again... I... I don't..." Bree was going to get away from Katherine but everytime she tried, her friend didn't let her go.

"Why did you thought that? I told you I wouldn't."

"Because... You... You didn't even know!"

"And? You should trust in me more often, but it seems you can't. And if you really love me, you would but as you don't then you really don't feel that." Said Katherine pulling away, teasing Bree just to know how her friend could handle it.

"No! You're wrong... I... I... I really do. Why do you think I was acting so... Weird everytime you were... Were close to me?"

"Because you can't stand a woman been so close to you, unless you're the one getting close. Even if it's just to give something." Katherine was getting more distanced to Bree.

"That's not true! I was... I was acting like that because... I... I didn't want to scare you or... Or worse: lose you as a friend..."

"Well, if you keep doing those crazy things you will, as if you really considered me a friend, not even loving me, just a friend would listen to me. But you don't so I don't even know why I came here when I could be sleeping in my room." Katherine was now by the door, and was about to open it. But she didn't really want to, she wanted Bree to react.

Bree noticed Katherine's hand intentions. "No, wait! Don't go... Please, don't go."

Katherine took down her hand, and looked back at Bree with a daring gaze. "Give one reason to stay. I don't care what you say or do. Just give me a reason or I'll leave."

Bree knew she couldn't form the right words to persuade Katherine to stay, as everytime she tried she failed. So the only way left to stop her going away was an action, and she had to get close or she wouldn't be ablo to do anything. As soon as she was really close, Bree stopped thinking as she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to do anything, so she just followed her heart.

Katherine was giving her her back, so that's how Bree started. She took one of her hands and stroke it between hers, and later let go one of her hands so she could kiss gently her friend's hand. Bree couldn't see it, but Katherine had closed her eyes and had a smile across her face. After that, Bree put her friend's hand in its original position while she was kissing the back of her neck, for what she had to put her hair in a side and as another one was free, her kisses were going in that direction. As Katherine noticed she was moving not just her head, but herself completely, she opened her eyes and stopped smiling. A minute later, both women were face to face feeling each others breath. Bree knew she had to do it, or Katherine would leave and not just room as she was also thinking she would pack everything and leave her alone in the next morning and won't talk to her ever again, but she didn't know how wrong she was as she couldn't read Katherine's mind.

So after a moment of hesitation, Bree leaned fowards closing her eyes and planted her lips on her friend's. She knew that kind of innocent kiss wouldn't do anything and Katherine wasn't doing anything to help her, she started kissing more and more; every centimeter she found was kissed softly, and everytime she wanted more and more so she helped herself with one of her hands. She put it somewhere in between the neck and the face, and as the thumb was near the lips it helped her to move just enough Katherine's so that Bree could start playing around with her tongue. Now she was able to lick the soft lips and also tasted the cherry lip gloss. Suddenly she felt Katherine's mouth was opening so Bree took her chance to get in and explore it, deeply; and at the same time she felt the hands of the woman she was trying to give a reason to stay resting in her waist. Bree was free to do all she wanted in a place she never thought she'd be able to reach, so she took her time to it right and it seems she was successful as she made Katherine moan twice with pleasure, as she noticed she was been pressed against her body even more.

When Bree thought she did all she could, or her best as she'd say, she broke the kiss and leaned her head again on Katherine's shoulder. As she noticed the head resting there, she whispered.

"I think I'm gonna stay for awhile."

That made Bree giggle. "Thank you."

Both stayed like that for a while, in silence until Bree spoke again.

"Why were you so... Cold with me?"

"That's the same way you would have reacted if we had switched places. Or even worse."

"No, if it had been you the one telling me I wouldn't..."

"Miss Mason, I know you better than you think as we're the same, or almost."

"How... Do you know my maiden name? Who told you?"

"One of the days you and Orson had a little fight, he came and talked with me and then he told me. And speaking of him, isn't what you just did consider as cheating?"

"I didn't know he did that; and technically it does, but in reality not for long. As far as I know the divorce will be official by the end of next week."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Katherine was dissapointed she didn't know about it.

"I... I didn't know how. Nor to the rest of the girls. You're the only who knows."

"Well you could have told me like any other things I told you, including those days I phoned you really late because I needed to talk and you came. Or the days you wanted to spend the night after you argued that day with Orson. I just can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know I can trust in you but I was afraid you would tell anyone or even disapprove."

"Bree, how could I disapprove if I've already divorced twice? And you knew when I was divorcing with Adam..." Katherine made her look at her.

"I don't know. I was just waiting until all was done and make the announcement at the next poker night I host in two weeks."

"Well now you could announced something else..."

"What do you mean?" Bree was confused.

"That means that I love you back."

"You... You do? Really?" Bree couldn't believe her ears.

"Absolutely. I love you like I've never loved someone before. And to be truthful I don't even know who I love more you or the Dylan's, but for any of you I'd do anything... Except for..." Katherine couldn't keep talking a Bree put a finger over her mouth.

"You don't need to say anything else. I understand what you mean and you should know too I'd do anything for you. I can't live without you anymore, all I want is be with you anywhere you go. And... And care even if people see us together, though I don't take it quite well if they don't respect us or want to cause trouble or... Worse."

"Screw them. What matters is our happiness so they can say what they want but they'll never be as perfect as we are. So we're gonna tell them in two weeks, right? I mean, they'll be shocked by you telling them you divorced so we could take that as an advantage and shocked them a bit more to tell them about us, and not wait until they recover and give them time to think and gossip and try to prove points. And also, we won't have to come up with stupid excuses."

"Yeah, I guess we should but what do you mean by us?"

"What? What do you want us to be, friends with benefits?"

"No but..."

"So?"

"I don't know, I need time to think about it and also get used to us as a... Couple."

"That sounds better. You know I find quite funny how everything started: at first we couldn't stand each other, our random arguements, when we teamed up to prepare the ball, almost getting poisoned, starting our own business, killing my ex husband and you covering up with the girls helping and now this. Who knew we could end up like this?" Said Katherine laughing.

"Again, I don't know but I'm glad we're now like this. And also that we can understand each other so well."

"Yeah, that's probably one of the best things. Anyway, what are we gonna do now, in here?"

"Here... Not that much really. I think we could go to my room, I have something in there in case you well... Were as receptive as turned out to be."

"Let's go then."

They linked arms and went upstairs to Bree's room which was the next to Katherine's. They passed by other temporal guests at the hotel and as soon as they looked at them, both women gave them their best smile and not a fake one. When they were finally in the room, Katherine kissed softly her... Girlfriend? Partner, besides in crime for covering up and also in business? Well, Bree.

_Sunday afternoon, the mysterious room._

"Wow you remember that quite detailed!" Said Katherine, who listen carefuly even when she was licking Bree's hand full of chocolate.

"And there's even more but I thought we could take a little break... And I want more strawberries and chocolate... Oh you already left my hand the same way it was before it fell inside."

"Okay. And can you do it by yourself now or will your hand fall again?"

"I think I can. That soup is doing wonders, and so are you. Right now I can move perfectly my arms... And my feet too!"

"That's great! I think you'll be fine again before dinner."

"So hand me one of those sticks!" Ordered Bree, and Katherine obeid. This time it was so easy, so Bree stabbed two strawberries and then introduced them into the bowl. Later she ate one, and then she feed Katherine who was giggling as Bree wanted to feed her.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

We try to forget the most terrible experiencies of our lifes like the lost of a child, the fear of a beater and drunk husband, abbandoning our own son as he's trying to turn your life into hell or fake something you're not to protect your family. And sometimes we forget something that we at first we find important but the more we know, the more pointless it seems. And why? Because what we do not forget is what make us who we are, it makes us stronger for the future and help us to learn from our mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mary Alice voice over**

Classicaly, there are four elements the human being has tried to control over the years: earth, air, water and fire. As it has been impossible, there was a way to try to control them and that's applying them to the rules of love. Fire is identified with passion and desire, water with the mind, air with the ability of persuasion and earth with the body or attraction. It's almost impossible control them all but for my friends there's nothing they cannot do, as they'll prove to each other they mastered long ago in something called love.

--

The two friends were having the time of their lifes, knowing they've never been so happy before.

"You know? I don't wanna get out of this room."

"Bree, we have to go back to Fairview... Remember we promised we were gonna be there by Friday."

"You say it like you wanna get out as soon as possible."

"Yes I wanna get out, to be free to stay with you. But I'm enjoying every minute in here... Except when you were almost frozen and not been able to say a word or even move. That wasn't something I'd like to see happening again."

"I don't want that either, I don't want to think again I'm going to die right there. Nor that I want you to be in a similar situation. We had enough with Wayne, especially you..."

"Let's not ruin the mood talking about him, okay?"

"Okay but... May I ask what mood?"

"The lovely one we're having, eating... Talking... Laughing... Just having some fun..."

"Oh that one..." Said Bree like she didn't know anything.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing..."

"I don't believe you." Said Katherine while tickling Bree.

"Katherine!... Please stop..." Bree was laughing really loud.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking." Katherine now had to even stop Bree as she was trying to tickle her back.

"Okay... Okay... I will..."

"Start then..."

"It's nothing really but well... I was thinking about how isolated from the world we are and hoping we could be it someday again back in town..."

"That's possible: locking ourselves either at your place or mine. And not letting anyone get it... Oh and even not comunicating with anyone, at all."

"Is there anything you cannot think of?" Asked Bree surprised.

"I don't know but I love I can surprise you." Katherine was giggling.

Their lips met quite instinctively, like if they've been doing it for years. And this time it had an extra: tasting both chocolate and strawberries in each other, making their kiss sweeter.

Katherine was smiling. "I'm starting to remember what happened, I mean right after you stopped..."

"Do you?" Asked Bree, introducing another strawberry in the chocolate bowl.

"Yes, I do." She said before trying to bite the strawberry in front of her, and when she did it moved fast into Bree's direction. "Hey! That's not fair"

"What's not fair?" Bree asked faking she didn't what was all about.

"Putting that in front of me, teasing me to eat it and then you go and move it into your directon and almost swallow it."

"Oh that... Let's see if I can fix that." She picked one, and covered most of it with chocolate. This time she was holding in it with her fingers. "If you want it, or better, if you want me to feed you with it... Lay in bed."

"Okay..." Said Katherine unsure of Bree's intentions.

After she laid in bed, Bree was smiling quite mischievously.

"What is that brain of yours thinking?"

"You'll find out very soon."

Bree moved her hand towards Katherine's mouth, and then she tried to bite the strawberry but it went up with Bree's arm.

"Uh uh uh... That's not what you're supposed to do."

"Someone misses playing the dominatrix..."

"How dare you!" Said Bree really angry and hitting Katherine's stomach.

"No, how dare you to do that! You know more than anyone what I had to go through with Wayne and the best idea you have to stop me teasing you is hitting me? Hurting me?" Said Katherine yelling, knowing her eyes were filling with tears, and touching her stomach when she sat up in bed.

Bree left the strawberry in the fountain with the remaining ones, knowing she had done something she shouldn't and the guilt was killing her.

"Katherine I... I don't know why I did it... I'm sorry..." She was crying once more and tried to hug her.

"Don't even dare to touch me again." She said pulling away Bree's hands.

"Please... Forgive me... I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it... I never meant to hurt you..."

"Then why did you do it? Trying to find out how it made me feel? Even more?"

"No, please... I heard you calling me that and it made me angry... And... And..."

"Hitting me was the best you could do to make it clear." Katherine was putting both the fountain and the bowl in the nightstand.

"I... I don't know what I was thinking... I won't do it again... I promise... Please... Forgive me." Bree was begging like she's never done before, and crying quite loud.

"That's how it starts all the time... I... I can't... I... I have to go... This is a mistake... Everything we've done since we got here... That's a mistake."

"What? No, no, no, no, no! Don't go... Please, don't leave... Me." Said Bree falling on the bed, right in the place Katherine was a few seconds before getting up.

"I'm going away." She said putting her robe on.

"Katherine..." Bree called out. "We are not a mistake. We are not." She thought to herself.

Gathering all the courage she could, Bree got up and put properly her robe but as soon as she tried to walk, she hit the ground. Katherine heard the noise but didn't even care as she was lost in her thoughts. Bree knew it was very probable she was gonna fall as she couldn't move her legs properly yet, they were quite frozen. So the only way to reach Katherine was moving like a snake and that included not making a sound. It took her about ten minutes reach the sort of living room Katherine was hiding at. Bree could hear her cry, and that made her feel terrible awful. If had just said something instead of hitting her... But it was too late, she couldn't change what she did but she'd do her best to get her... Beloved beauty back to her, to keep taking care of her, having fun...

When Bree was close enough, she could hear Katherine speaking, though as there was a cushion covering her face it was a bit hard to understand.

"Of all the people I've loved... For those few I let myself fell in love with... She had to be the one... She had to be the one breaking my heart and hurting more than anyone... Than all of Wayne's smacking days together... Than adding Adam cheating on me... And even more than also adding little Dylan's death... And... All for just almost dying and now hitting me... Why? Just... Why did she had to do it? I'd forgive her anything..." Said Katherine, not knowing Bree was lying at her feet.

Those words made Bree feel even worse than she already did; she tried to say something but words couldn't come up so she just looked at Katherine and tried to reach her foot... As soon as she noticed a hand in contact with her bare skin, she looked down to meet the green pleading eyes full of salty tears, some already rolling down, of the woman who was making her feel that way.

"What... Are you doing here?"

"I came... I came after you."

"Why? Didn't you have enough hitting me once that you came for more?"

"I am not like your deceased ex husband."

"Well you certainly behaved like him."

"It was an accident."

"That's what he said what... For five years until I run away!"

"I am not like that jerk formerly known as Wayne Davis. I am Bree Ho... Bree Mason... And I love you."

"If you say it..."

"If I did not love you, I would be still lying in that bed. If I did not love you, I would not be lying on the floor after I came for you. If I thought you were right about us been a mistake, I would not have come here like a snake. If I did not love you, I would never had cried for you: today, yesterday, last week, last month... Almost everyday since I met you as I love you since the day you got out of your car. I cried myself to sleep for not understanding it, for finally understanding and afraid you wouldn't, thinking you would reject me the exact moment you found out what I feel and right now I'm crying for making one of the most stupid actions in my life and hurting you, and seeing you that way hurts me because it's all my fault. I... I wish I could go just 15 minutes back in time so it wouldn't had happened... But now it's too late and I don't know what to do to ask for your forgiviness."

Bree lowered her head until it was in contact with the floor and left her hand in Katherine's foot, just like if she was a vestal virgin who had just broke the promise she made as a devotion to her goddess and was know begging and imploring to her divine grace for forgiveness and if she was punished for it not to be too cruel.

Katherine was surprised and touched by Bree's speech. She knew every word the redheaded woman lying in the floor said was true. She was still mad at her, yet she was feeling a random need of lying with her in the floor, wipe her tears and hold her tight.

"Promise me you will not hit me ever again."

"I promise I will not hit you nor do anything else to hurt you ever again." Said Bree looking at her and still with her hand in the foot.

Katherine looked at her, knowing again Bree was meaning what she was saying. So not thinking it twice, she picked her friend from the floor and laid below her in the couch.

"I'm sorry I sort of said you were like Wayne."

"I understand; I did something he used to do to you. And I'm the one who should be sorry, I was the one who hit after all..."

"But you won't do it again, will you?"

"Are you crazy? I'd rather cut a hand than hit you again."

"Even if something happens and the only way to get out of trouble is you hitting me?"

"I will definately not hit you. There can't be a way to get out of trouble doing that! And if there is, I'd think of something else."

"Thanks for making you clearly you regret. It means more than you can imagine."

"Does it hurt?"

"Kinda, is still redish but I'll be fine. And you know... You're good manipulating me when you want."

"I learned from the best. You." Bree leaned to kiss Katherine, but later leaned back afraid of been rejected.

"Don't hesitate and do it." Said Katherine, putting a hand in Bree's neck and helping her to lean her head again over her, and finally kiss her.

From all the kisses they had since Friday night, this was the most passionate and pure. Hands tangling hair, dueling tongues, moaning in each others mouth, breathing each other and pressing their bodies like they were going to become one. There was such desire and lust that it was almost painful.

"I want more" Whispered Bree when the kiss was broken. "And not just another kiss like that."

"Me too, but I'd rather wait until you're completely recovered."

"You're so good with me that I don't even deserve you."

"Maybe, but I can't let you go." Said Katherine, right before the stared kissing again the same way they did before.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

There are certain accions we cannot control until its too late. We know its wrong... Unless something you had thought for years was so wrong felt so right, just like my friends at this moment. One went too far with an action and the other one with her reaction was back to her origins and nightmares, her fears haunting her yet again. But there's something else more powerful and it's not their strengh but themselves and their true feelings which make them stick together and want more, just like a little child in a candy store with everything to its will.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Mary Alice voice over**

Fire and ice are opposites, and everybody knows opposites attract. The first melts the second into water, and water ends up with the fire. But the the remaining heat turns the water into steam. This can be a never ending circle, just as the circle of life. And if this is applied to my friends current situation, one of them for more than obvious reasons is the ice and the other one the fire, this time that never ending circle will change.

--

After an hour staying in that cold room, like if it was a refrigerator, Bree had spent the last five minutes shaking, like if she was feeling really cold and that worried Katherine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just... A bit colder but fine." Said Bree smiling weakly.

"Are you..." Katherine touched Bree's face. "Oh my God, you're so cold!"

Katherine kept touching Bree's skin: neck, hands and part of the legs. Just what was visible under the robe. And she got the conclusion her friend was getting worse, back to her almost completely frozen state.

"And you're so hot! I thought you were going to burn me..."

"Bree we cannot stay here, we have to go to the bedroom so that you can warm up again. You're getting more and more cold, just like ice."

"I... I... Don't feel fine... I think we should..." Bree couldn't end her sentence as her head fell over Katherine's shoulder.

"Bree?!" Said Katherine in panic and also thinking "No, don't make me go through that agony again. Once in a lifetime is enough for me."

"We should... Go."

Katherine didn't need to hear it twice to move herself and Bree. When she was standing up, picked up Bree from the couch just like if she was carrying the bride inside the booked room for them after the wedding and all the celebrations. Once they were back in the bedroom, Katherine laid Bree carefuly in bed and got rid off her friends rob and covered her again with the sheets and the winter down comforter. The only part of Bree's body still visible was her head.

"Feeling any better?" Asked Katherine sat in the bed by Bree's side.

"No, still the same."

"Alright, I guess its time for you to take something to warm up. The chocolate is still hot so that will help you."

Katherine moved to get the bowl, and she also saw the strawberry of the little disgrace so she picked and ate it. She then returned to her original position.

"You have to drink some."

"But I can't like this! It will fall all over me."

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll be back with a spoon."

"Okay..." Bree closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she found Katherine again. "That was fast!"

"I can be quite fast when I want. Anyway now you can get some hot chocolate to warm up that icy body of yours."

"I'll need some help..."

"Well that's why I'm holding both the bowl and the spoon." She said winking.

"Thank you" Said Bree after taking the first bit of chocolate.

Katherine was lying in her stomach and the bowl was in the bed between her arms. She was sort of liking taking care of Bree, as that kind of situations let her be her old nice, sweet and warm self. And that was something just the Dylan's had seen, there wasn't anyone else who had seen her being so caring about anyone. Also, at times she was feeding herself as she was still hungry and even picking a few strawberries and ate them.

"May I have one too, please?"

Katherine smiled and covered part of another strawberry. "Eat it carefuly."

When the covered part was gone, another one followed the same path and finally a third one. Katherine noticed she had some chocolate in her fingers so she just licked it and she also saw the same in Bree's lips.

"You know... You have some chocolate on your lips."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I'll take care of that." Katherine leaned and kissed Bree, and also licked every part with chocolate on it. "Back to the way it was."

"Thank you... Chocolate, please?"

"Sure."

When they wanted some more but for the fun this time, they realised it was over.

"Oh no, there isn't anything left. At least I hope you're feeling better!"

"Yeah, not as good as before we... Well officially had our first fight, which is good anyway, but better than when we got here again."

"Good to know, and you're right about the fight. You know, until you have one with a friend or partner there isn't really something going on."

"You're right too. But there's something that would help me..."

"Let me guess: me singing again."

"No, it isn't that this time though I won't say no if you feel like singing." Said Bree smiling. "Right now what I want is you under ther covers with me."

"Oh just that? Why didn't you say before?" Said Katherine, getting rid off again of her robe and getting in, and then close to Bree. "Better now?"

"Just a second..." Bree moved as much as she could, yet she managed to get on top of Katherine. "Now, everything's better."

**Mary Alice voice over**

Chocolate has more benefits than people normally can think of, and in this moment it was helping both women. The frozen one was really melting inside, whereas the other one didn't need anything else to warm up, as she was still 'burning', yet it was bringing memories back.

--

"Remeber I told you I was remembering something that happened?" Asked Katherine tracing circles in Bree's back.

"Yes, I do. Are you willing to tell me?"

"Well in order to get out of this room we have to know what happened and a couple of brains think better than one, so the more we both know the sooner we can leave..."

"Go ahead..."

_Friday night. Bree's hotel room._

Bree was smiling after the kiss and also unbottoning Katherine's coat, to reveal a silk black nightgown. Bree threw the coat to a nearby chair and started caressing the exposed skin.

"So soft... So sweet... So mine at last." Bree thought when she first kissed Katherine's shoulder. "Who knew you could have such skin?" She finally asked.

"Oh there's a little secret called olive oil. It's better than anything to keep the softness; it doesn't help with wrinkles but who cares?"

"I should try it now that you've told me."

"I have some in my room if you..."

"Not now, I have better plans." Said Bree before she pushed Katherine against a wall and kissed her so hungrily that she could have rip off the lower lip.

Katherine had to suppress a moan, but a painful one as soon as she felt Bree biting that way her lip, though tasting her own blood in Bree wasn't that bad.

"Oh my... I'm sorry, I should bring you some ice before it gets swollen."

"Well if it does, we can fake I had surgery." Said Katherine laughing.

"I love you can come up with excuses for anything."

"Otherwise it wouldn't be me. So what did you have in mind for us?"

"Close your eyes." After Katherine did Bree keep talking. "You trust me, right?"

"Do you think I'd be here with my eyes closed if I didn't?"

"I take that as yes. So let me guide you." Said Bree holding Katherine's hand.

The journey wasn't long, as it was inside Bree's room. When they stopped Katherine could smell candle scents, and also felt the light was quite lower so she was sure that was a bathroom.

"Let me guess: a romantic bath, including candles?"

"How on Earth did you know it?"

"I had a delicate nose. But that doesn't mean I'm not surprised."

"At least I did surprise you so you can open your eyes."

When Katherine opened them, she found herself looking directly into Bree's eyes and also surrounded by candles. She couldn't help but notice the eyes were sparkling with the dime light but also the moonlight, hitting direcly on Bree's skin, made her look paler and adding her fierecely red hair to the combination Katherine didn't know anymore if it was a dream or if she was dead and so in heaven.

"Earth calling Katherine. Are you there?"

"Oh uhmmm... Yeah, sorry."

"I called out your name like six times and you were looking at me like if your mind was somewhere else."

"Well my mind was thinking of you, so I wasn't so away."

"Really? Then I don't have to worry." Said Bree pushing her body against Katherine's, and feeling her tremble as she got close quite unexpected.

"So are we gonna stay up here talking or get in that hot bath you prepared?"

"I'll let you choose."

"Okay then... Talking... in the tub with that hot bath."

"That sounds perfect."

Bree now kissed her softly, and was really careful with the little wound she caused in Katherine's lip. Both were smiling like they've done this before or in fact like they've been doing it everyday. They undressed each other and get into the tub, each in a different side.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Asked Katherine while playing with some bubbles.

"Whatever you want."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes, so go and ask."

"Alright. How did you know you love me?"

"Okay... I knew, well thought I loved you right after you came back to the lane. As soon as I saw you getting out of your car, with you perfect look I so wanted to jump on you. But that was wrong, or that's what I was telling myself. Then when we got the chance to know each other a bit more I was thinking you were a real bitch, especially after we had our little pie incident, but I couldn't stop thinking of you. Everyday and night you were on my mind, you were driving me crazy." Bree stopped for a moment.

"I'm listening, go on." Encouraged Katherine.

"Well, during the tornado you were right. I invited Sylvia to get the gossip but it was a nightmare, and when we found out Adam cheated on you? All I wanted was go up to my room, get the luger and shot him. I couldn't understand how he could dare to hurt you that way. I wanted to hug you and protect you from the evil's of the world, but I couldn't do that becuase Orson was there, and so was Adam and I thought that if I did hug you, you would have pushed me away, so I just hold you hand and said I was sorry. And that was when I knew I love you."

"This is getting better."

"Then we started with the business, and although we have our ups and downs I was so glad to spend time with you. Mostly because we could really know each other, and for once I could just be myself around you. Forget about my mask and let you see myself, even if that meant being vulnerable... Like when Wayne came back, though as soon as we all were done with him, knowing how bad you were feeling and all you had to go through... I... I didn't want to spend any minute away from you, yet I didn't want you to think anything extrange as I've never been so close to any of my friends. And finally on Monday, when we came, I made up my mind I had to tell you about my feelings even if that meant you would push me away from your life but I'm glad it didn't happen."

"Great story."

"Thanks. I'd love to hear yours."

Katherine sighed. "I'd love to tell you mine, but I'm exhausted. I've been working on something else and I need to rest. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay but may I know what have you been working on?"

"I can't tell you. I want it to be a surprise and all I can say is that it will be just for us, tomorrow night right after we're done with the event."

"Now I'm curious about that surprise."

"Curiosity killed the cat, so can I stick to the rest please?"

"Absolutely." Said Bree welcoming Katherine into a warm embrace.

They spent the next 15 minutes in that embrace in silence, as words weren't needed, just broken by their little moans when they kissed. When they got out of the tub, they dried themselves and put on their clothes again.

"I should go to my room."

"Why?"

"I don't know, mostly because there I have everything..."

"Is there something you need right now?

"No but..."

"Then stay with me tonight." Said Bree holding Katherine's hands.

"Okay, as long as you don't freak out tomorrow morning when you see me lying by your side, I stay."

"I won't, I promise. I'd just do it if I couldn't remember anything and we both were naked..."

_Sunday afternoon. The mysterious room._

"So that's it."

"Well another piece in the puzzle."

"Yeah though isn't it fun you already said you'd freak out if we both wake up the way we did today? And that you freaked out indeed?"

"That's strange, really."

"I know. Well feeling better up there, red headed ice queen?"

"Yes, so thank you human torch."

"I'm not burning like the comic version of it."

"But you're definatly hot as a torch... And that goes with double meaning."

"And the ice queen reference too, as I always love them." Both smiled and kissed giggling.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

Everything has its up and downs like fair wheels: the career of an actor or singer, school grades, friendships, relationships... The highesr we are, the bigger our fall will be. Like a non writen law, it applies to anything. And sometimes, just like the mith of the phoenix, we reborn from our ashes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mary Alice voice over**

Being psysically close to the one you love sometimes can be a pain if you're absolutely not in the mood for anything nor even if you were hurt by said person, and others it can be a nightmare because all you want is fulfill your dreams, your desires, and you can't as there's something above all that stops it. And also, there are other moments in which everything being with the one you love and being loved back is just what you care about and make you happy, even if that's all you can do at the moment.

--

In the last hour, they spent most of those 60 minutes kissing as with words none of them could explain how badly they wanted each other yet they could see it in their eyes. There was such tension, desire and lust that trying to break it could be the last thing someone could do, as whoever tried would not get out alive of that situation.

"I know you said you didn't want to do it until I'm recovered but..."

"But nothing. You know I want too, but I don't wanna take risks. Just imagine something happens while you're still a bit frozen..."

"I know but I want you." Bree kissed the woman lying below her. "I need you, Kathy." She kissed her once more, hungrily.

Katherine returned the kiss as hungry as Bree, if not more, and also pulling her even tighter.

"You know I want and need you too, Bree. More than you'll ever know."

"Why are you so... Unrisky now? You've always been on the edge for them."

"Let me have a sort of republican moment, though being like this isn't at all... And I think none of us will qualify anymore as the perfect Christians..."

"I know." Said Bree a little sad.

"And we don't need to. In fact, we still can be it our own way..."

"What do you mean?"

"I know it is really important to you, as for me it's more than obvious it never really mattered, but let's say that although we won't fit with the bible standars we can still be the most perfect couple there's ever been. And to make you happy: from now on I'll go with you to church every Sunday."

"Are... Are you willing to come with me?"

"I know what it means to you; you're probably the most religious person I've ever met, so I think I should do something for you in there. So yes, I'm willing to go with you."

"Thank you." That was all Bree could say countless times, with a big smile on her face.

"In a relationship you have to give and take, and sometimes to make it work you have to do things you wouldn't do if you weren't on it. So that's one of the things I'm gonna do to make it work."

"I'll have to do things for you as well... And I'm clueless." Bree was ashamed she didn't know anything she never does that she'd do for Katherine.

"We both will find out things to do for each other, but I guess our main goal is being happy."

"Absolutely."

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

A kiss can has different meanings and it all depends in where you get it. In a check, meaning you're someone to be counted on like a friend. In the neck, automatically means you're loved by the kisser. Forehead and top of the head, understanding and support from a friend and motherly love as well. And lips... Oh the forbidden place for some, the most desirable for others. One on them, a true love kiss can make you change your mind about everything, including yourself.

But sometimes, a kiss has hidden meanings and we need help to decript them.

--

They were kissing once more, though this time it seemed they were going to die right after their lips pulled appart. Bree had one of her hands on Katherine's face, stroking at times her cheek, and the other one in her hip. And Katherine had both hands in Bree's back, arms crossed in the upper back and hands resting on the shoulders, so she was making the woman above her be as close as she can be without becoming two in one.

Katherine wanted to taste again Bree's skin, so slowly broke the kiss and before her loving friend could start complaining, she was already kissing her earlobe and later started going dowh her neck. This was making Bree moan softly with pleasure, until Katherine reached a point.

"STOP!"

"What did I do?" Asked Katherine shocked.

"I... I just... Had like a flash in mind..."

"About something we forgot?"

"I... I think so..."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"I'd love to."

_Saturday night. Main floor, room of the event._

They were in their table, as organizers they later had one just for them so that nobody should disturb them, though it seemed useless. Since the dance started, almost every man in the room asked any of them for a dance and one by one they were politely rejected with one simple sentence: "Sorry, but she's taken." That's what one of them said when a man asked for the other one and also, holding hands in the table so the message wouldn't get lost.

"I think they won't stop coming until one of us agrees." Said Bree sighing.

"I think so too. So whose turn is it next?"

"Yours. Oh look, here comes the hopefuly final guy."

After a little chat, both agreed just for a dance and also to let the rest of the men know that neither her nor Bree would dance with anyone else. They just wanted to be alone, in private. While dancing, Katherine couldn't help but glancing at Bree wishing she was dancing with her and not that man who was just trying to get as closer as he could to her. He was handsome, but that didn't matter. When the dance was over, Katherine was already pulling away to go with Bree but the man begged her for another dance, and just to be nice she agreed even more relunctant than the first time.

She felt she was betraying Bree, even if she really wasn't as it was just a dance but she promised it would have been just one. Nor even in half of it, Katherine tried to find Bree but she couldn't, she wasn't there. Excusing herself, she headed to their table and saw everything was still there, except her iPhone and the earphones.

"She must have taken them with her." Though Katherine.

She left the room and asked everyone she passed by about Bree. She finally got her anwser: she was told the redheaded woman went outside, in the pouring rain, wearing her beautiful long dark green dress and looking sad. Also she was told, the woman had been warned about the weather but she didn't care, she just wanted to go outside. Katherine followed her steps, but before going out of the hotel she starred at Bree for a few minutes. Then she walked towards her, not really leaving the hotel as they were in a garden outside of the building.

Due to the rain, Katherine's red dress looked now crimson though she didn't care. All she wanted was talk to Bree.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Katherine softly.

"Nothing..."

"Besides getting wet?"

"Not really."

"Look at me and tell me what are you doing here."

Bree sighed and looked at her. "I'm here because you promised it was just a dance, and you didn't even want to do it. And you were smiling all the time, and when you looked at me even more...And then another one! So I... I couldn't take it anymore and left."

"I was daydreaming it was you the one I was dancing with. I was smiling even more when I looked at you because I wanted you to be there with me. And as soon as I saw you were missing I left the guy, in the middle of the dance floor humilated, just to find you... And the iPhone as I knew you took it."

"You left him... There? Just like that?"

"As it sounds. And I wasn't having fun at all."

"Wow but you seemed to be enjoying yourself..."

"I told you I was thinking I was dancing with you. In fact I've been hoping you'd dance with me but you seemed to sure saying no that I didn't want to insist."

"I... I thought you were kidding when you asked... Me for a dance."

"Now you know I was not." Said Katherine with a light smile.

"Is that offer still up?"

"Just for you."

"Lucky me." Bree was smiling. "Anything you'd like?"

"What about... A vals?"

"Sounds perfect for me."

Katherine took her iPhone from Bree's hands and put on a vals, and then put on a earphone and give the other one to Bree. Also, she put the song on repeat so they could dance as long as she wanted.

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

Katherine pressed the play button and kept the iPhone hidden in her cleavage, also avoiding it would get wet.

Dancing in the pouring rain alone and the music coming from earphones has never been so lovely and beautiful. Both were smiling, absolutely wet, radiant and having the time of their lifes. None of them knew how much they spent dancing, though at a point they had to stop.

"I think it would be a good idea if we dry ourselves and change before we get sick." Suggested Bree.

"If you then agree to come down to the now dance floor and dance with me."

"I could dance with you all night long."

Before getting inside the bulding, Bree pulled Katherine close to her and kissed her passionately in the rain.

"The last time I kissed someone in a rainy day and getting wet was Orson before we married. Though I have the feeling I liked this one more."

"I guess because it's me and not your soon to be ex husband."

_Sunday afternoon. The mysterious room._

"You were right, it was better because it was you."

"Glad we agree."

"Mmh... Do you have you iPhone near?"

"Yeah, it's in the nightstand drawer..."

"May we listen to..."

"...That vals again?" Asked Katherine, already picking her phone.

"Yes, please."

Katherine handed one of the earphones to Bree and put the other one inside her ear. As soon as she switched on her phone, she searched the song, set it in repeat again and hit the play button.

--

**Mary Alice voice over**

A song can make a difference in our lifes. It can be as it has a special and personal meaning for us, it can be attached to someone we loved and then lost, it can remind us of someone we never thought we could think of with that song, it can remind us our childhood or youth or any happy times everytime we listen to it. Or it could be the start of something new, the beggining of a new chapter in our life and this time hoping it will end until death tear us appart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Mary Alice voice over**

Music has the hability of calming down any kind of fiery behaviour, either coming from an animal or like now, to be more specific, my friends. For an hour the listened to the same vals, calming them until something changed and that helped their minds to fill another blank of their memory.

--

They laid there for what seemed hours but it was just for 30 minutes; not even a word was spoken, as that silence was calm and none of them felt awkward about it. As Bree was on top, she was resting her head in Katherine's shoulder and also playing with her hair whenever they kissed. As Katherine was below, besides kissing back she was also caressing Bree's bare back, and all she hoped was Bree could be back to herself again and stop being literaly an ice queen.

At some point, Katherine thought it wa about time to change the song to something different and she so did as Tell Me When It Hurts started playing. And this caught Bree of guard.

"What's that?" Asked Bree.

"A song that mostly explains what I am and care right now."

"You could have told me..."

"I thought I didn't need to; you'd get it anyway."

They listened to it carefuly once, though Bree lated wanted to listen to it more as she surprised herself loving the song as that not a music style she'd listen to.

"I think I now know one of those 'give and take' I have to work on." Said Bree quite sure.

"Really?"

"Yes. Your music. I'll give a try to all the music you like. That song is something I'd never listen to and now I love it."

"Good to know. So would you like to listen to it again?"

"I won't complain if you put it again." Said Bree against Katherine's lips.

And the song was played again.

_What is my day going to look like?_

_What will my tomorrow bring me?_

_If I had x-ray eyes, I could see inside_

_I wouldn't have to predict the future_

_I wish that you would do with some talking_

_How else am I to know what you're thinking?_

_If only people would say what it really was_

_What it really was_

_What it really was that they wanted_

"You know what I really want." Whispered Bree.

"I know, but you also know it won't happen until you're recovered."

"And how do I know you're going to keep your word?" Bree was behaving like a little girl, making sure she'll get what she wanted.

"I told you I want to as well. Isn't that enough?" Katherine couldn't believe Bree was being so childish.

"No, is not. I want a proof."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Really sure you want a proof?"

"I want that damn proof now!"

"Don't complaint then..." Katherine kissed Bree first softly to later deepen the kiss while her hands were running down her back until one of them, in fact two of her fingers went inside of Bree at the same time their tongues pressed together. Everything was in sync, fingers and lips, even when it ended making Bree begging for more.

"Don't do this to me..."

"I told you if you were sure." Said Katherine with shy smile.

"I know but now... I want you more, I need you Katherine. I really do."

"You know I'd love to please you..."

"Do it then!" Urged her Bree.

"I can't. You're not recovered yet."

_Tell me where it hurts_

_To hell with everybody else_

_All I care about is you and that's the truth_

_They don't love me, I can tell_

_But you do, so they can go to hell_

"I don't care if I'm not. Kathy... Please..."

"Not now. I... I can't, I don't want to take risks."

"Why?"

"You're all I care about since we came on Monday, and right now for me is more important see you healthy again than giving you a night to remember."

Those words made Bree smile and calmed her down.

"So how can you be so sure you're gonna do that?"

"Well everytime I'm in love with someone and we have sex and I'm really in the mood and wanting to please my partner, all they say that's a moment they'll never forget."

"Let's see if you can do that tonight."

"I will. If just with that you were begging for more imagine what will happen when I'm in full mood."

"I can't wait to see you like that." Said Bree against Katherine's lips.

_Did they ever give you a reason_

_To believe in something different_

_If you're looking for love, for what it's worth_

_I have plenty of it lying around here somewhere_

_If you are looking for a disappointment_

_You can find it around any corner_

_In the middle of the night I hold on to you tight_

_So both of us can feel protected_

"You're not the only one... I want to see what you can do..." Katherine said between kisses.

"I can show you now."

"No, let's do it in the right time."

"It's a good one..."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you again but it's not and all..."

"Because I'm not recovered yet. I know, I just wanted to give you a proof like you gave me one... And I'm not disappointed."

"I don't need a proof. I know what you want and that's enough for me."

"So you don't need any other reason?"

"You want it, I gave you a teaser and you begged me for more. What else do I need?"

"It seems it's clear so I can't do anything then." Said Bree a little sad.

As Katherine noticed the sadness in Bree's eyes, she had a little change of mind.

"May be a little teaser will make it more clear. You know, I just had this strange memory loss right now..."

"I hope this helps you then."

Just like Katherine did before, Bree started kissing softly until she pulled back and that made the woman lying below her raise an eyebrow though she had no idea about what was about to come. Bree lowered her head again but this time she was kissing hungrily and almost desperate, as it seemed that whenever she opened up again her eyes Katherine would disappear. And this made Katherine moan against her own will as she wanted to keep it to herself, though right after it was out she felt Bree's lips smiling against hers but not for long. She was ready to protest until she felt a tongue going down her neck and later in her nipple, followed by soft kisses. And suddenly, Bree started sucking but also bitting.

"Bree!"

"What?" She asked still entertaining herself.

"You hurt me... And if that's what you're go do... You'd better change that..."

That made Bree stop as she thought Katherine liked it.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do not! Why should I?"

"You can't be serious! I remember you so loved it on Friday night..."

"You what? You remember... Did we... Already?"

"Aha. And although you weren't quite at first for it you were full of surprises... I never thought you'd like it that way..."

"I might like it from time to time..." Said Katherine blushing.

"There's no need to be ashamed. I think the same and I must say it was wonderful."

"If you think that then I'm glad we did." She said smiling. "So... Are you gonna tell me?"

"We both have to know everything to get out." Said Bree smiling.

They kissed again, and Bree rested again her head in Katherine's shoulder and she started telling what she remembered...

_Friday night. Bree's hotel room._

2 hours passed since they went to bed, and at least Katherine was still awake. She knew she loved Bree but it was all so surreal, so different from how she imagined it would happen that she thought she was asleep until she felt Bree's hand hitting her hip quite heavily. That made clear she was awake.

"Bree?" She asked carefuly.

"Yes?"

"I see you're awake too..."

"I can't sleep."

Katherine turned to face Bree and looked into her eyes.

"Why? Is there some... Am I bothering you here in your bed?"

"I don't know, but you're not the reason I can't sleep." She said with a smile.

"So?"

"I just don't know. What about you?"

"I don't know either." Katherine took a few seconds to think. "Do you still want to know when I knew I love you?"

"Yes, I want to hear your story."

"Alright. After I got back and I politely invited you all, I checked all of you up and down and there was something on you that I liked right after I set my eyes on you for the first time. But when I saw the fake belly, though I didn't know it was fake until some weeks later, I had to stop thinking of you that way... But I couldn't."

"Did... Did you know I was faking?"

"Yes, I did. I noticed stranged things on you, your behaviour and when Adam told me about that supposed to be fake fork that got in your belly... And then there's Halloween and you looking so fine after giving birth and Danielle leaving looking so exhausted..."

"Okay I got your point but why didn't you tell me you knew about it?"

"And make you be nice with me in case you thought I'd blackmail you like Edie wanted to be? I never wanted to force our friendship, Bree, never. I wanted it to happen in a normal way, not because I knew one of your secrets and so I could control you."

"You're right about that, but that was so sweet of you of letting us work without me knowing that..."

"Yeah. Anyway, you were always in my head and although we didn't get on well there was something about you that had me hooked on you. Until the tornado day. I was so mad at you for inviting Sylvia in, though otherwise I'd be still married to Adam. I'm glad you were there when I knew he did cheat on me and when you hold my hand, at first I didn't believe it so that's why I gave you that look yet later I wanted you to be my shoulder to cry on and hold on to you but I thought you'd just pull me away and even hate me more."

"At least now we know I wanted to protect you and you wanted me to be your shoulder to cry on, so it fits." Said Bree smiling.

"Better late than ever. And then at the ball I didn't know what I did wrong to you to try to poison me. I even thought you knew I knew about the baby and tried to warn me but it seems you didn't and I also thought our friendship was over, well if it ever existed though it somehow made us forget about what we had gone through the previous weeks and be stronger... Until Wayne came back. When we were in Dylan's old room and he pointed at your knee with my gun... I didn't want you to get hurt so that's why I gave in and said what happened. That's when I knew I love you as I didn't want him to hurt you, even if I knew he'd try to kill me after all. I couldn't let it happen."

"And I thank you more than you can think of." Said Bree cupping Katherine's cheeck and wiping her tears away. "Shhh... Enough crying. I loved you told me but now we should do something to make ourselves happier..."

"Something like..." Katherine thought she knew what Bree was thinking though she didn't want to say it loud.

"...This." Bree pulled her closer and kissed her with passion, making them roll and roll and roll that they ended in the floor. "Sorry."

"Don't be it." Said Katherine against her lips and running her hands down Bree's body.

"Do you wanna do it?"

"As much as you do..." As Katherine was on top, she got up and helped Bree as well. "If you really want to, come for me." Said Katherine walking backwards until she couldn't anymore as a wall was behind her, and smiled seductive.

_Tell me where it hurts_

_To hell with everybody else._

_All I care about is you and that's the truth_

_They don't love me, yeah I can tell_

_But you do, so they can go to hell_

Bree bit her lower lip and then run towards Katherine, though before hitting on her she jumped making Katherine almost fell though she didn't as she still had that wall behind her. Bree put her legs around Katherine's waist and the arms around the neck. They kissed hungrily, and also tried to get rid off each other's clothes though it was useless due to their current position. But somehow Bree managed to undress a bit Katherine as the straps of her nightgown were going down her arms and stopped at her elbows, and so she was already topless. Their kissing continued for a while, until Bree thought it was time for more so she released Katherine's waist from it's somehow prision.

"Bree...?"

"Yes?" She said kissing Katherine's neck and caressing her breats.

"What are you think doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"It is but..."

"You don't want to, do you?" Said Bree looking down and pulling herself away.

As soon as she found herself 'free', Katherine let her nightgown fell to her feet and so the only piece of clothing remaining in her body were her panties. She then took one of Bree's hands between hers.

"Who said I don't want to?"

"You made it clear with you questions..."

"Don't be stupid! I asked because it seemed I was in control but obviously I was not."

"Oh...Kay." Said Bree still doubting Katherine's intentions.

Katherine put Bree's arms around her waist, and then hers around Bree's neck. "Do you still think I don't want to?"

"Maybe..."

Katherine rolled her eyes, and jumped to finally place her legs around Bree's hips and kissed her. "Take me... Against that wall... Now."

"That's all I needed to hear." Said Bree smiling and pushed them both against the wall, making Katherine moan as soon as her back hit the wall.

"Take me, Bree... Make me yours..." Said Katherine when she wasn't kissing Bree.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Kiss me... Lick me... Taste and bite me... Whatever you can think of..." Katherine took a break from kissing to look at Bree's greenish eyes. "Just make me go crazy and scream your name."

"If you insist..." Said Bree playfuly.

She started licking Katherine's neck, to later kiss softly her collar bone and Bree kept her journey down the softest skin she's ever touch switching from kissing to licking or viceversa. Yet when she reached a breast, it changed. Kissing gently turned into sucking the erect nipple, and at times while it was in Bree's mouth she licked it, and there was a moment when she decided to trap it softly with her teeth and a few seconds later pressed her teeth tighter, making Katherine gasp and her eyes widened the second time she felt Bree biting her.

Bree looked up and tried to read Katherine's emotions but they seemed confusing.

"Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You gasped and your eyes widened..."

"For the next time it means I'm having fun and enjoying what I get."

"So it didn't... Hurt?"

"You know what you're doing so it didn't. You know the exact pressure to make me gasp and not hurt me."

"Okay" Bree smiled and bit looking at her and this time she had her eyes closed and smiled.

Bree kept doing the same in either breast and caressing Katherine's inner thigh, and that was making her go crazy bit by bit until her panties were ripped off and she felt a finger inside her right at the same time a soft kiss in the neck. Bree kept a steady rhythm, but suddenly she broke it and stopped.

"You're making me go crazy, did you know that?"

"Didn't you want it?" Said Bree teasing.

"Yes... And I still want to scream your name."

"Let's see if I can make that happen."

All of a sudden, Bree introduced fast two fingers insde Katherine and as she was off guard, she certainly yelled her... Friend – lover's name.

"Oops... You did."

"Shame on me." Laughed Katherine. "Give me more." They kissed. "I need you."

Bree wanted to make her wait and go crazy, but that sensual voice and those pleading eyes made her surrender so she first stared thrusting slowly and later faster and faster while locking their lips.

"God Bree... Keep doing that." Said Katherine almost breathless when Bree bit her neck and another finger followed the others.

The rhythm increased, and Katherine's time to release was shorter as she felt the orgasm tickling her when they kissed deeply, she abruptly broke it in time to truly scream Bree's name at the same time she arched her back and her head went back to be in contact with the wall. They kissed again while Bree's fingers were still resting inside Katherine, and Bree late licked them as Katherine suggested she wanted her to taste her and she didn't regret doing it at all. And so they kissed again.

"I must say... Tasting myself in you... Was better than expected..."

"And you get what you wanted."

"Yes, so now it's your turn." Said Katherine when she was back to herself.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. I don't want to have all the fun, I can be selfish with other things but not with sex and making you happy."

Bree smiled. "Move then..."

"You know I'm thinking of a different place..." Katherine looked around until she found the right one. "Have you ever done it in a table?"

Bree blushed. "Yeah... Long ago."

"There's no need to blush as tomorrow you'll say you did today."

_I've been loved but I didn't know how to feel it_

_And I've been adored but I don't know if I ever believed it_

_I've been loved my whole life but I didn't know how to take it_

_Until you_

When they were by the table, Katherine laid Bree carefully on it and kissed her sweetly.

"Anything special you want me to do?" Asked Katherine whispering.

"Just remember what you told me and apply it now." Said Bree smiling.

"Oh, enjoy it then." Katherine leaned to kiss her.

Their first innocent kisses, turned into something deeper and more passionate though Katherine thought it was time to get things done and so she first started licking Bree's earlobe and bit it softly; later her tongue went down the neck, chest and played arround the belly bottom.

"Too bad we don't have tequila, salt and lime..." Said Katherine.

"Why do you want that now?"

"You've never licked salt from someone, then drink a tequila and finaly take the lime from their lips?"

"I didn't know people do that!"

"Well, I think we have something to do someday..."

"Yes, though I'd rather you do something else."

"I didn't forget about what I was doing and still must to."

Katherine kissed Bree's skin softly until she licked and sucked her breasts, making Bree moan, and when the biting time came...

"Oh my god... Katherine..." Said Bree looking down and seeing Katherine doing her task.

"Yes?"

"You're amazing..."

"Not as much as you are." Said Katherine looking into Bree's eyes before going back to lick her skin.

"I need you."

Katherine didn't need to hear it twice to get really started pleasing Bree. Slowly she started pulling Bree's legs a part and kneeled down to lick her. The first time Katherine's tongue was in contact with such sensitve part, Bree's back arched; she then tried to get a better view so rested, just whenever she could, her weight in her elbows and observed Katherine working her magic and so making her feel losing it anytime soon.

As if licking wasn't enough, when Katherine started sucking sent Bree quite far away yet when she felt the tongue inside her, it made her come back inmediately just to cry out the name of her friend and lover. After a few minutes Katherine stopped, and got up again.

"Don't tell me... You're done!" Said Bree in disbelief.

"Who said I'm done with you? That was just the first part." And said that, she moved Bree closer to her and leaned to kiss her deeply.

Bree moaned in Katherine's mouth, especially when she felt two fingers inside her and that already made her go insane.

"Stop teasing me and take me now." Ordered Bree, as the wait was killing her.

And so Katherine's fingers thrusted in and out, each time faster and more when a third one joined, making Bree lose control of herself.

"Right there... Yes... There Kathy... Yeah... Go faster!" Said Bree almost breathless, her back completely arched and so her chest against Katherine's, and her arms around the neck of the woman that was making her go crazy.

Katherine was surprised at Bree's plea, though she did and at the same time kissed Bree so hungrily that when she bit the lower lip made her bleed, yet Bree didn't care as she felt the orgasm rising and with one final thrust she released first screaming Katherine's name and later moaning softly until both were back to the table.

"I'm sorry I made you bleed."

"It doesn't matter. When you go rough it happens, and it didn't hurt so don't worry." Said Bree smiling after she was back in herself.

"Okay."Katherine smiled back. "So do you still think I was done when I stopped before?"

"Not anymore; you clearly saved the best for last."

"I tend to do that."

"And this is a moment quite hard to forget. I've never felt..."

"So good, pleased and exhausted at the same time?"

"Yes. I guess we did what we had to do." They kissed. "Mind if we go back to bed to sleep?"

"Alright, let's go." Said Katherine getting off of Bree.

When both women tried to reach the bed, as they were so exhausted, their feet tripped and so they felt on the carpet. They looked at each other and bursted laughing.

"What if we sleep here?" Asked Katherine.

"Sounds perfect to me." Bree reached the sheets and covered herself and Katherine with them.

They kissed once more before falling asleep in each other's arms.

_So tell me where it hurts_

_To hell with everybody else_

_All I care about is you and that's the truth_

_They don't love me, yeah I can tell_

_But you do, so they can go to hell_

_But you do, so they can go to hell_

_Sunday afternoon. The mysterious room._

"Well... Well... I think I now know why you so wanted to have sex again." Teased Katherine. "After all, I already gave you a night to remember."

"Oh shut up! It is one of those also for what I did, so stop getting all the praises."

Katherine laughed. "You gave me one too."

"Oh. And about the sex... I must say it was awesome, but it wasn't jus that..."

"Bree, it was the roughest I've done it in years so don't tell me it was something more."

"It was. If we didn't love each other it would have been just sort of wild, rough, messing and dirty sex." Bree cupped Katherine's face and leaned to kiss her. "But we made love to each other the hard way and whatever you say won't change my mind."

Katherine smiled. "I wasn't gonna do that. Now I wonder if we did something with tequila already..."

"I don't know, and if not we have something to look fowards in Fairview."

"Who knew you could be so insightful?"

_Tell me where it hurts_

_Tell me where it hurts_

_Tell me where it hurts now_

**Mary Alice voice over**

Strangers. We're surrended by them and some get into our lifes more than we'd like to, and for something we have one night stands. Sometimes we regret what we did, others we simply don't care as it was just a crazy night and we won't see that stranger anymore. And a few, those very rare cases that make the exception to the rule, we love it. We love it so much that we want more and more and it can be consuming if you cannot see that person anymore, but if you're already sharing something important with that person, just the thought of it is enough to fill your dreams for a day.


End file.
